The Chosen Protector Part 7
by Flamedj123
Summary: Here is part 7! Enjoy!


-7-

**-7-**

At last, the big day had finally arrived. Thought it was still early in the morning, the final preparations for Flame and Serene's wedding were already in full swing. Elegon and Sage were leisurely leading Flame to one of the back rooms of the immense cathedral. Kage followed right behind his dear friends with Richard, the overzealous Gardevoir tailor, following close behind.

"Okay," said Elegon, "The wedding will begin in about two hours, so we have plenty of time."

"It shouldn't take long for Flame to get dressed and all," said Richard as he carried a large wooden crate in his arms, "I really can't imagine how long it takes for the bride to get ready between her dress, makeup, hair and jewelry."

"So, is Flame's attire as…eye catching as we discussed?" asked Elegon.

"All that and so much more," said Richard with confident smile, "I'd say this one is some of my best work." Flame's mind was elsewhere: his thoughts dwelling on Serene. He was overjoyed that Serene wanted to be his mate, so overjoyed that he didn't watch where he was going.

"Whoa!!" shouted a feminine voice, "Be careful!" Flame immediately stopped in his tracks and turned his gaze down a hallway to his left. He had just barely avoided stepping on one very well dressed Kirlia. She slowly got back on her feet.

"I'm so sorry," said Flame with remorse as he knelt down and helped her stand back up, "I just…"

"…had other things on your mind?" asked the Kirlia with a smile. She was wearing a fluffy pink dress, covered with frills, ruffles and pink lace. It looked like a ball gown, fit for a princess, down to the very full skirt.

"You're…Lily, right?" asked Flame as he stood back up.

"In the flesh," said Lily with a polite bow, "Serene asked me to be the flower girl. I just couldn't refuse, especially after I saw the outfit I would get to wear." Richard eyed Lily.

"Ha!" said Richard as he came closer to the beautiful Kirlia, "I know this work anywhere! Ah…Celeste…we really were meant for each other."

"Who's Celeste?" asked Flame.

"Why, Celeste is my wife, of course! Not to mention the best seamstress in the city!" laughed Richard, "I'll bet my shop that she also helped the bride in question choose appropriate attire. Either that, or she agreed to do yet another custom job."

"It certainly is pretty!" said Lily with delight as she twirled about on her tip-toes, enjoying her new dress, "And so soft!" Flame gazed at Lily and then at the box Richard was toting around. The young Gallade could only imagine what horrors awaited him once he got to his changing room.

"That reminds me," said Lily as she stopped dancing in the hallway, "Did you want me to give Serene a message before the wedding?" Flame didn't have to think very long and soon figured out what he wanted to say to his bride to be before they would see each other in their wedding splendor.

"Tell Serene that I love her and that I'm looking forward to seeing her in a few hours," said Flame with a blissful smile. Lily nodded.

"Alright," said Lily cheerfully, "I'll let her know. Well, I'd better get going. Blizz might want my help with Serene." Lily happily pranced down the hallway. A single male Kirlia peeked around a corner down the hallway, watching Lily as she tip-toed down the corridor. Elegon laughed to himself.

"Won't be long 'til she has a mate too, if this keeps up," thought Elegon.

"Well, we'd better get going," said Sage jokingly, "Helping the groom is the least of our problems."

"You said it," said Kage as he and his friends continued their walk towards the back of the cathedral. Meanwhile, in one of the back rooms, Serene was about to get dressed for her wedding. She walked behind a dressing screen. First, she removed her necklace and carefully set it on a nearby counter. Next, she started to take off her white gown. Blizz was walking about the room, lining up jewelry on a nearby vanity. As the maid of honor, she wore her own wedding attire. Serene was amazed at Blizz's own stunning, shimmering dress and sparkling diamond jewelry: she could only imagine what she would be wearing for this grand day. Serene had not seen her dress or even so much as an earring of her wedding attire. She waited anxiously as Blizz moved towards a large wooden box on the left of the vanity. Serene sighed blissfully.

"Are you excited?" asked Blizz with a smile.

"Oh, yes!" said Serene with delight, but her delight quickly faded to sadness. Blizz sensed her uneasiness.

"Are you alright?" asked Blizz with a gentle voice, "Is something bothering you? I can understand if you're nervous. All brides are on their wedding day."

"I am nervous, but I just wish…" said Serene with sadness, "…I just wish my parents could be here…"

"Now, don't you worry, my dear," said Blizz tenderly, "They would be so proud of you. Why, I remember the joy I felt when my own children were married. Believe me, if they could be here, nothing would stop them."

"Okay," said Serene as she dried her eyes.

"Now, now," said Blizz happily, "Everything will be alright. Don't forget, you have a very strong, handsome and wonderful Gallade who is going to become your mate today." Serene giggled and blushed as she thought about Flame. She draped her gown and pants on the dressing screen.

"Okay," said Serene with anticipation, "I'm ready for my dress, Blizz!"

"Alright," said a happy Blizz as she carefully opened the wooden crate. Serene heard Blizz gasp as she got a good look at Serene's wedding dress.

"Are you okay?" asked Serene. Blizz erupted with warm laughter as she carefully pulled the dress out of the crate and brought it towards the dressing screen. Serene smiled as she heard the rustling of soft petticoats.

"My, my, Serene," said Blizz with a chuckle, "You're in for quite a surprise." Serene closed her eyes as Blizz reached around the screen with her right hand and gave Serene the dress. Serene kept her eyes closed as she held the dress in her hands. It was surprisingly heavy, but the fabric felt softer than silk and she felt dozens of small, smooth objects sewed into the fabric as well.

"What do you think?" asked Blizz. Serene opened her eyes: and gasped. She had to get a better look at her dress and the large mirrors on the right side of the vanity would give her the best view. Serene giggled with sheer delight as she stepped into and then pulled the wedding dress up her body. She sighed as the soft, silky fabric graced her skin. She tenderly slid her arms into the long, puffed sleeves and stepped out from behind the screen.

"Wow!" said Blizz with amazement, "It looks even more wonderful with you wearing it!" Serene stepped towards the mirrors, marveling at her wedding dress. From what she could gather, the bodice, sleeves and skirt where covered with thousands upon thousands of smooth, sparkling diamonds. Large, deep blue diamonds gave the appearance of decorative patterns all over the dress as well. The fabric itself also shimmered brightly as sunlight streamed into the room from a nearby stain glass window. The dress was modest with its long sleeves and the fact that the bodice covered her chest all the way up to a white collar: more blue diamonds gave the appearance of a pattern around the collar. Serene turned around, getting a good lack at her back where she found soft white laces with golden loops on each side of the bodice opening. A large white bow accented the back of her dress, just above her waist. Serene turned back towards the mirror as Blizz stepped forward and gently laced up Serene's dress.

"It's so…beautiful…" said Serene, stunned and almost not believing that this dress was all hers.

"Just you wait until Flame see's you!" said Blizz with a smile as she finished lacing up the dress: she tied off the laces in a big bow, "There! He won't know what hit him when he see's you walking down the aisle like this."

"Oh, I can't wait!" said Serene with joy as she walked back behind the screen to put her necklace back on. Then, Blizz led her to the vanity. The old Gardevoir helped Serene sit down on the velvet stool: it was then that Serene got her first look at her wedding jewelry. She saw a pair of golden bracelets, anklets, earrings and a tiara. All the jewelry had bands of alternating white and blue diamonds, set in very fine gold. Also on the vanity counter was Serene's garter: it had a ring of small alternating blue and white diamonds as well.

"Just think, we're far from done, too," said Blizz, smiling as she turned around and walked back to the wooden crate. Serene blushed as she held up the front of her skirt with her left hand and slid the garter up her right thigh with her other hand. She lowered her skirt just as Blizz came forward with her trailing, white lace veil. Blizz set the veil on a nearby rack and grabbed a pair of white slippers as well as the anklets. As Blizz knelt down and tenderly clipped the anklets in place under Serene's skirt, the young bride's thoughts turned back to Flame. For the young Gallade, it took everything he had to not lose it as Richard opened the box with his wedding attire.

"This is just for Serene, just for Serene…" said Flame to himself, trying to renew his confidence and resolve.

"Here we go," said Richard as he carefully removed Flame's wedding dress from the crate. To any hopeful Gardevoir or Gallade groom, this would have been an amazing sight, but for Flame, it only made things all the more difficult.

"Wow! Very impressive!" said Kage with an appreciative nod.

"This is surely my finest work!" said Richard with triumph as he handed the dress to Sage, "Now, you'd best tend to Flame now. The ceremony should begin in a little more than an hour." Richard walked up to Flame and shook his hand.

"Congratulations and many years of happiness for you and your bride," said Richard as he shook Flame's hand.

"Thank you," said a grateful Flame.

"Well, I'd better be off," said Richard, "See you in the sanctuary."

"I'd better get going as well," said Elegon, "Flame, just relax and remember what you're going to do today. You have a young Gardevoir who wants to be with you for the rest of your lives. You'd best prepare yourself and, most of all; savor this day." Elegon left the room, following closely behind Richard.

"Congratulations," said Kage with a smile as he walked up and hugged Flame, "You're so lucky to have a Gardevoir like Serene. I wish you nothing but the best in your marriage."

"Thank you, Kage," said Flame as Kage released Flame from the tight hug.

"Now, I'd better get going," said Kage happily as he started to leave the room, "Go get her, tiger." Flame flashed Kage a grin as he left the room and closed the door behind him. Flame returned his attention to his dress.

"Are you ready?" asked Sage. Flame nodded and stepped behind a dressing screen as Sage draped the dress over the screen's edge. Flame quickly removed his pants and tunic, draping them over the side of the screen. He also removed his necklace, placing it on a small shelf on the screen. Then, he grabbed the dress and carefully pulled it over the screen.

"Here goes…" thought Flame as he stepped into the dress. Sage listened attentively as Flame pulled the dress up his body. He carefully slid his arms through the short sleeves, being careful not to accidentally extend his mighty blades.

"Got it on?" asked Sage.

"Yes," replied Flame as he stepped out from behind the screen. Sage nodded his head and smiled.

"I think Serene is going to be in for the surprise of her life," said Sage happily. Flame was less enthusiastic, but he still stepped in front of a pair of large mirrors on a nearby wall. The white dress shimmered and sparkled brightly as sunlight shone through a large stain glass window. Hundreds of small, deep blue sapphires gave the appearance of ornate patterns on the bodice, skirt and on the short sleeves. The bodice went all the way up to the collar, also with sapphires to accent the decorative patterns. The skirt was also very full with lots of soft, tulle petticoats underneath. Sage stepped forward and carefully zipped up the dress. Flame was starting to feel more relaxed, partly because the soft fabric of the dress was surprising comfortable.

"Man, just look at you!" said Sage, "If your parents were here, they would be very proud of you."

"Either that or concerned about my mental health," said an anxious Flame. Sage erupted with laughter as he knelt down and helped Flame get his feet into a pair of white slippers. As soon as Sage had gotten Flame's footwear in place, the young Gallade took a good look at himself in the mirrors. He shrugged his shoulders.

"So, what days of the year will I be wearing this?" asked Flame. Sage pondered this for a few moments.

"Let's see…" said Sage, deep in thought, "The day of your wedding anniversary, your and Serene's birthdays, Christmas Eve, Christmas Day, New Years Eve, New Years Day, Valentines Day, Easter, whenever you're a guest at someone's wedding and when the birth of one of your children is imminent. That's the tradition, anyway."

"So, in all, about 9 or so days a year?" asked Flame.

"Yeah," said Sage. Flame shrugged again.

"I guess I can get used to this," said Flame, getting a good look at his stunning dress. Flame smirked and said, "I do look rather dashing, don't I?" Sage laughed out loud.

"Believe me, there are easily dozens of female Gardevoirs who wish they were in Serene's shoes today," said Sage as Flame walked back behind the screen and quickly put his necklace back on. Meanwhile, Blizz had just put the finishing touches on Serene's wedding splendor. Serene was mystified as she looked at herself in the large mirrors.

"There hasn't been a bride in this city as decorated as you for ages," remarked Blizz, "You're all set to go."

"What should I do now?" asked Serene.

"Well, the ceremony won't start for another half hour," said Blizz happily, "Just relax and prepare yourself for the most wondrous day and night you'll ever remember." There was a soft knock on the door.

"Alright if I come in?" asked Elegon from the other side of the door.

"Come on in," said Blizz. Elegon slowly opened the door and stopped in his tracks when he laid eyes on Serene.

"Well! You're very beautiful today, Serene," said an impressed Elegon, "Flame is going to be in for such a surprise when he sees you come into the sanctuary."

"Oh, Flame…" said Serene with a blissful sigh, wondering what her mate would look like.

"That brings up a good question," said Blizz, "Who will walk the bride down the aisle?" Serene seemed sad as the question was spoken.

"Her father would have had that honor," said Elegon, "As well as giving her to the groom."

"Elegon?" asked Serene tenderly, "Will you…walk me down the aisle?" Elegon smiled at the young bride.

"It would be an honor," said Elegon. As Blizz carefully looked Serene over, Flame and Sage were leaving the dressing room and were slowly walking towards the sanctuary.

"Here I go," thought Flame. At this time, Lily arrived at Serene's room.

"Serene? May I come in?" asked Lily as she knocked softly on the door.

"Oh! Please come in," said Serene with excitement. The Kirlia flower girl stepped into the room.

"You're very beautiful," said Lily with a smile.

"And don't I know it!" laughed Serene.

"Serene, before the wedding begins, Flame wanted me to tell you something," said Lily.

"Oh? What is it, Lily?" asked Serene with excitement.

"Flame says he loves you and is looking forward to seeing you soon," said Lily with happiness. Serene blushed deeply and smiled.

"That reminds me," said Elegon, "Do we have a ring bearer?" Before he could say another word, a young, male Ralts walked into the room.

"Did somebody call for me?" asked the Ralts. He was just wearing his simple gown, but also with a small, black bowtie around his neck, "Hello, Grandma!"

"Hello, Shawn!" said Blizz with a smile as she knelt down and embraced Shawn.

"Ah, who is this?" asked Elegon.

"His name is Shawn," explained Blizz, "He's mine and Aero's youngest great-great grandson. When I asked him if he wanted to be the ring bearer, he insisted I let him do it."

"So I see," remarked Elegon.

"Thank you, Shawn," said Serene as she smiled.

"I'm just glad to be a part of this," said Shawn.

"Well, it's almost time to begin," said Elegon, "Shawn, You can carry these for now." Elegon handed Shawn a small, purple, velvet cushion with a pair of gold rings resting on it.

"Are you ready, Serene?" asked Blizz. The beautiful Gardevoir bride smiled and nodded.

"Then let's be off," said Elegon as he stood next to Serene and gently linked arms with her. Blizz handed Serene her bouquet and then led the small procession out of the room. Shawn followed right behind Serene and Elegon as they slowly made their way to the cathedral's sanctuary.


End file.
